


No Tears Left To Cry

by DaeOneHobi



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Black Character(s), Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bondage and Discipline, Cults, Demonic Possession, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drinking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fame, Forced Relationship, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Illuminati, Love Triangles, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Ownership, Partying, Psychological Torture, Rage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Rough Sex, Secret Organizations, Sexual Abuse, Smoking, Smut, Threats, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaeOneHobi/pseuds/DaeOneHobi
Summary: "You want fame? Do you want money? Well, you have to do what I say, okay?"Karah Spencer goes viral online overnight. Jungkook uses her sudden popularity to his advantage. With his luxurious options being placed in front of her, she realizes the sudden fame is nothing like it is on the television screen. If anything, it's dark and repelling.





	No Tears Left To Cry

**|| JEON JUNGKOOK ||**

_"Mom! Mom! Watch me flip this cup and it'll land on its bottom." The visually older woman steps forward to examine what her child has going on. "Get back a bit, it's going to go flying." Her mother does as told and takes a step back. Karah then grips the cup and throws it backward. The water it contained went all over her mom and the floor. Whilst her mother curses in the background, Karah ends the video with hysterical laughter._

A small pair of warm colored hands swiped across the phone screen before their thumb smashed on the home button until the phone screen glitched to black. The stranger placed the phone face first on the leather couch he was sprawled upon. Despite his favorite show playing on the flat screen in front of him, he still violently rubbed his thumb over his knuckles to ease the stress building in his chest. The sound of his large analog clock ticking above his head just reminded him of how much time was being wasted and still, his orders weren't met.

He was seconds away from cursing out the messenger over the phone until he heard the alarm system sound letting him know someone entered the front door. The small chatters volume as low as the television made his heart beat a tad bit faster. He swore up and down that he heard a girls voice. Within a second, the only thing left on the black couch was his ass print after settling there for two hours. "Jimin-ah!" he called out from the center of living room. The noises then stopped and Namjoon's almond-colored hair is all he could see illuminating from the dark hallway. "Namjoon hyung?"

"Yes?" Jimin spoke with a soft voice. The games made Jungkook impatient as his hyungs hid from him like children. "I mean, yes, Jungkook-ah?" The two of them emerge with Jimin's inamorata, Malia. Jungkook rolled his eyes at the thought before shuffling back to his position on the sofa to pretend as if he was intrigued by the show. "I hired the best of the best. She'll be here tomorrow." Jungkook doesn't take his eyes off the television. Instead, hi doe eyes close into a glare to which he can barely see what's going on around him.

His hyungs look at each other and Namjoon takes the hint to go in first. JImin signals for Malia to go to their shared room and prep herself for tonight. "What time limit did they give you?" Namjoon asked while watching Jimin take a seat next to him. "We'll beat it."

With all eyes on him, Jungkook began to feel uneasy making him shift in his seat. His brain refused for him to answer but he knew he had to in order to not be rude. He did have a lower status than them since he was the youngest. "Tomorrow by eight she has to be recruited. I went to Jehsh Den this morning in order to reserve my room. You know how much money it is to request a den and then have to cancel?" Namjoon slowly nodded his head and rubbed Jungkook's back. "I don't want your comfort, I want my girl. I needed her before they got ahold of her. Before they… claimed her."

"I got her everyday location. She attends Seoul International College and her address is locked into my GPS. We have exactly five opportunities to reel her. The first opportunity is the walk to the bus stop. Her apartment doesn't have many college attendees so it's almost isolated. Second is when she waits for her friends outside the gate. It's located near dropping off and picking up. We'll definitely be picking her up. Third spot—" Jimin stopped talking when Jungkook groaned loudly. "This attitude isn't very helpful."

"There's a twenty percent chance you'll retrieve her at each stop. You fail once she'll be on to you the next four times. You slip up once the chance drops to ten percent of getting her back. There are eight routes in her neighborhood and five exits from the campus. There is so much that could go wrong. Especially now since she holds a withstanding six hundred and two thousand followers along with her video gaining millions an hour. Her chances of standing alone are slim to impossible."

Jimin raked his hands through his silky dark brown hair and it took that for him to realize he was sweating. Maybe Jungkook's situation was stressing him out just as much as it was Jungkook. He promised his younger the girl of his dreams and it took longer to collect her than he thought. For Jungkook, this isn't the first time he's fallen for a girl the elites took under their control and turned her into something unimaginable. "I won't let it happen again." With that, Jimin got up and jogged to his room. On the contrary, Malia was patiently waiting for him.

"What were their specific requirements?" Namjoon settled in next to Jungkook since he has nothing better to do. "I heard Jehsh Den was filled with all types of frisky shit. I can't believe you even found something like that. I knew you liked the possessive type shit but not the chains and the whips. My Jungkookie is growing on me."

Jungkook wanted to chuckle but the words of the elites made him shutter. He wasn't quite used to their demanding claims and obsessive controlling orders, but he knew if he wanted some peace in his life that he had to follow through. Najoon joked a lot to him about their tactics and told him not to worry, but the look he gave his hyung was everything relaxing. "They told me they'll let her go if it doesn't hurt me."

The older's mouth formed into a straight line as he was now completely silent. Namjoon was now fumbling over his thoughts, especially when he thought about Jungkook's feelings. "Which version?"

"The dead version, Namjoon!" Jungkook threw himself up off the couch. "I don't know half of what I'm supposed to do to her. It wasn't me who chose the room, I just had to fucking pay for it." In the midst of his rage, he snatched his phone up and went to the text message from a private number he received over a month ago.

Namjoon accepted the device with caution in case Jungkook flipped just because he touched his phone. He then slowly read the text message littered with symbols and numbers. But the words were obvious enough to understand. "We've all had to go through this," he whispered while reading through the twisted to-do list. "It's how you move up in status."

"But you had to kill your inamorata just to be with Seokjin hyung. I don't want to kill her the second I move on. For right now I really do love her and the publicity she's getting right now she means she gets accepted to."

Namjoon shook his head quickly. "You still don't get it, Jungkook!" he scolded. "They don't want Karah like you do. They're making you do this because you want her. I don't think she has any real talent to make them money like we can do for them. For now, she'll just be your inamorata and that's all." The eldest in the room got up to leave too. It left Jungkook time to watch the video again. It's the only way he can hear her laugh, see her face, and verbally respond to the fictional words she tells him in his head. He has to wait a few more hours until he can physically get what he wants.


End file.
